


I Did A Love Match

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All chucks problems not for my boys, Arranged Marriage, Good Michael, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life isn't great so his big brother Michael devises a plan to help get him out of the situation, and signs Castiel up for their Mail-Order-Bride type of company.. hoping to end the alcoholic abuse of their father against his youngest sibling.</p><p>Sam signs Dean up for one of those stupid websites and he's not dreading it as much as he thought he would. But all the hesitation goes away the minute it he locks on to those gorgeous blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael gazed coldly at the form that slid across his desk, he didn’t want to do this but he felt it was the best choice. Castiel wasn’t going to survive let alone be happy in his current home, so he signed his name on the dotted line and prayed a little louder than he normally would have that everything would work out for the best. 

Their father Charles had been declared mentally unfit nearly six months ago and Michael had found an attorney that granted him administrative power over the company and their family as a whole. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t keep his eyes on his little brother constantly and it seemed every time he turned his head, his drunk of a father passed another crushing blow to the delicate beautiful face of their youngest sibling. 

He’d gathered Gabriel and Lucifer and even their cousin Raphael to try to push his father to seek treatment or if nothing else to just leave them the hell alone, but it only lasted about a week before Chuck came sauntering back in, three sheets to the wind and ready for a fight. He only picked on the smallest of them, the others far too intimidating for him to try. He waited for Castiel to turn eighteen and for a minute Michael thought that meant he would leave and do something better, or anything good for himself. But he hadn't and it had gotten to the point where Michael wasn't sure he would. As it were, he knew that the only kindness he could offer him as an older brother was to ship him off, hopefully he’d want to visit again someday but Michael would understand if he didn’t. 

\-------------------------------------------------

He woke up to a jarring sensation, his eldest brother pushing gently against his shoulder.

“Castiel we must go now… hurry.”

“Michael? What are you.. Where are we going?” 

“I’ll tell you in the car please just .. let’s go quickly okay?”

Castiel rubbed his eyes sleepily and began to move forward stumbling just a little. Michael watched as his brother took the command without hesitation, just one more sign that he was probably doing what was best for him. They moved as quickly as they could with Castiel still being mostly asleep, and were safely tucked into the car less than ten minutes later. 

After they were on the interstate and moving at a much faster pace than before Michael decided to explain things. 

“Look Castiel, you’ll probably hate me when I tell you this but I swear I thought.. I still think that I’m doing what’s best for you. You will not leave us, you will not make your own path in this world and I think it’s mostly because you’re scared. I will not stand by watching as our drunken father lays his hands on you any longer.”

“What...where are you taking me?” Castiel stared at him eyes wide with confusion.

“I’ve made arrangements for you through the company.. I think you’ll be happier in the end. He’s a good man.. and I truly believe that things will be easier for you there Castiel, I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. 

“You...You’re trading me? You’ve given me away to some stranger for money?” Castiel’s mouth dropped in shock as he continued to gasp openly.

“It’s.. It’s not for money Castiel.. he didn’t pay for you.. I.. did a love match and he was the best option. He really is a good man if you’d give him a chance. I don’t.. please don’t make me watch this any more.. I can’t stand to see you suffering every day and I can’t make father go away. I’m hoping this new life will be a good start for you to heal and perhaps even find some peace and happiness.

Castiel sighed apparently giving up before the fight that Michael had expected from him. He stared longingly out the window as the lights from the street lamps sped by. He supposed it would be nice to be wanted for once..he’d never really gotten that feeling from anyone in his family even the people he suspected actually cared about him like Michael, Luc, and Gabriel.

Pretty soon he was sitting on a train shuffling toward the unknown destination of his future love match and found an overwhelming sense of anxiety, fear, and something that resembled hope. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Dammit Sammy, I don’t need a friggin wife.. or husband.. or anything else.” Dean said rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Too late Dean, he’s already on his way.. and that’s beside the point it’s not like you have to marry him tomorrow. You just need to meet, talk to, and hopefully get to know the guy. I know for a fact that you’ll like him, I filled the forms out myself.

“Dude, I have never once given you permission to sign me up for some weird fucking dating service…Don’t you have to like… have some sort of proof that I actually want the guy here before they ship him off?” Dean sighed in resignation as his boots scuffed against the floor.

“Nope, you gave me permission to take care of your stuff while you were gone, just consider this part of that allowance.” Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother trying to bait Dean into further arguing that topic but he didn't fall for it. 

“Well hell, I guess he’s already on his way and it’s not exactly his fault.. so doesn't really make a difference what I say does it? I um.. I guess tell me about him or whatever.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as part of a nervous habit he kept, trying to quench the unending amount of trepidation building in his stomach. 

Sam smiled and threw his arms up as if he were victorious in some big fight they’d never really had. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell his baby brother no about almost anything, but more so he’d just been feeling incredibly lonely lately so maybe Sammy was onto something. 

“His name is Castiel James, he’s handsome.. just in case you were uh.. curious. I don’t have a picture but I’ve seen him and interacted with his brother briefly. He’s smart, friendly, seems to be a little shy from what I’ve heard but overall a decent guy.”

“Okay then..” Dean nodded and just kept shuffling through the papers on his desk.

“Okay then?” Sam questioned how and why his brother was letting it go so easily.

“Yeah, not like bitching about it is gonna help anybody.. so .. okay then.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Castiel stepped onto the platform he was greeted by a very tall man with floppy brown hair holding a sign that had his name written on it. He assumed this was his future husband, and while the man wasn’t unattractive he seemed a little too young to have wanted such a serious commitment.

“Hello I am Castiel.” He said holding his hand out as a standard greeting.

“Yes, I know. Hello Castiel, I’m Sam Winchester. It is so good to finally meet you in person, from what Michael has told me I feel like I already know you.” Sam smiled clapping a hard hand to his back causing him to stumble just a little.

“I’m sorry but did you say Sam Winchester.. I was told I should be meeting a Dean Winchester..” Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

“Oh yeah, sorry he was just a little busy and I promised I’d pick you up, we’re going to catch up with him right now if that’s okay?” Sam offered a kind and apologetic smile once he’d realized his mistake.

“Yes of course that would be perfectly acceptable.” Castiel hoped that the genetics in the Winchester bloodline had not been so one-sided as they were in his own. Michael was considered one of the most attractive men to have graced the Earth with his presence by more than a few, Lucifer wasn’t unattractive per say but he was always shadowed by the eldest siblings chiseled features. Gabriel couldn’t be taken seriously long enough to even try to observe his attractiveness, and Castiel...well he had not ended up on the right side of their gene pool.

Sam carried some of Castiel’s packed luggage that his traitorous brother had left with him on the train, and he tried not to be frustrated by the situation he was being pulled into. Michael did care for him, he knew that and he probably thought he was doing the right thing but it didn’t ease his own mind at all. Who was this man, what kind of man was it who needed to order his mates.. was he ugly, was he mean, was he... well Castiel didn’t know… he didn’t know anything. 

It was logical to assume there was something wrong with the man though, he’d worked with his father’s company long enough to be aware of the kinds of men and women who used it. However, he knew that occasionally there were some people who weren’t massively disturbed in some way that finally took an interest in dating but didn’t know what to do, and Michael did his research on whomever it was… that much he was sure of. There was no sense in worrying about what would happen at the moment, he was just serving to cause further stress to himself so he hummed in his mind trying to pass the time until he was pushed at whatever sad soul had bought him...well sort of bought him.

\------------------------------------------

Okay so Dean felt a little bad about lying to Sam but honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his Saturday morning picking up his new partner or whatever who was practically a stranger. He scratched his head and stared out the open window wondering what kind of man signed up to be gift wrapped and shipped off, not to mention what kind of men normally ordered said gifts.. or what that said about him that Sam felt the need to .. No he wasn’t going there. Sammy loved him and wanted him to be happy and that’s all, he knew that Dean could find a date if he wanted one, he just hadn’t been looking lately too busy with work and stuff. 

He heard the familiar whine of Sam’s pathetic electric car and smiled thinking of how the engine of his baby growled in comparison. Dean took a deep breath and steadied himself for what was about to happen, hopefully the guy wasn’t to freaking weird or didn’t think he was either… if nothing else they could at least be friends and pretend things were more around everyone else.

There was a knock on his office door and he found enough voice to tell them to come in before he was face to face with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He didn’t even notice Sam or the words he was saying either to be fair. He was blinded by just how gorgeous the blue eyes were, that there was a hint of relief on his face when he took in Dean’s appearance ensuring that at least he was somewhat interested, and how long and slender his fingers were when he held his hand out for the introductions.

“I’m uh..” 

“Dean!” Sam added mockingly, obviously proud of his actions which had left his older brother speechless.

“Castiel, pleased to meet you Dean.” He smiled and the oldest Winchester nearly went weak in the knees at the sight. It was going to be a long night but he’d never been more excited about just where his future might be going.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER don't hate me please

Okay guys so I've been asked by a few of ya'll to add to this and when I went back and read over it again to familiarize myself with the story once more, I wasn't impressed. Maybe it's because I've grown as a writer (I hope) or just because I never seem to like what I put out there, I honestly don't know.

However, I want to give you guys what you wanted too!

So, I've rewritten this part to hopefully a better version and am now attempting to continue on past where this was so brutally cut off. I've currently written 7000 (ish) words to replace the almost 2000 here.

If anyone wants to beta read or just let me know if it sucks worse than it did before, hit me up with a comment or email me at my username on gmail.

K, sorry if I got your hopes up on a new chapter, but technically there will be one. So maybe you guys won't hate me too much.


End file.
